World Wolf 3
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Humphrey, Aaron, and Hutch are trapped in World War 2 when the vortex manipulator starts to break down. How will they get home?
1. A Guy's Night Out

Humphrey walked down Jasper with a smile on his face. All of the zombies, death, and mass murder were over and he felt like celebrating. He went over to Aaron's for another adventure.

"Hey, Aaron!" He said as he came into his den. He was there with Hutch who was helping out with his stuff. Since Aaron thought Hutch was dead, he had to move his stuff out of the den to get rid of the memories.

"What's up Humphrey?" Aaron asked cheerfully.

"Want to go celebrate our new found life." Humphrey joked. Aaron thought for a second. Another adventure would be nice.

"Would Kate be with us?"

"You know, ever since what happened, I don't really want her near our adventures." Humphrey said seriously. "It was a close call before. And besides, her stomach hurts."

"So…. A guys night out?" Hutch asked.

"Why not? We haven't been together in a while, just the three of us."

"That's true, but are you sure…." Aaron was then interrupted.

"I'm sure… they need to be safe, for my sake." Humphrey smiled. Aaron shrugged and grabbed his vortex manipulator.

"You have yours?"

"Always."

"Alright, where should we go?"

"I want to see you as a baby!" Hutch bluntly said.

"Ok, never… next choice."

"Well, the baby thing is cool….."

"No baby! Look let me pick."

Aaron pressed a few buttons and they were off. When the manipulator dropped them at their sight, they were met face to face with a sergeant drill-master screaming at his team.

They quickly hid behind some bushes and watched as these soldiers were being screamed at.

"Where are we?" Humphrey asked.

"World War 2."

"Is that bad?" Hutch asked.

"If you like blowing up by Nazis then yeah its fine."

"A horrible period, who's the president? Truman, Theodore?" Aaron asked. "I could never remember which." The gang walked around the village where the drill sergeant was and looked at the sights.

The only thing out of place was a carrier tank that was place in the forest of the village. "What's that then?" Aaron asked himself.

Aaron then looked down and saw something that would very much break this vacation travel.

"Uh-oh."


	2. Uh-Oh is not a good sign

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh, why uh-oh?" Humphrey asked.

"It's nothing…."

"Uh-oh is never a good sign, tell me." Humphrey demanded.

"Well, Kate is safe."

"Aaron…"

"My manipulator broke…."

"That's the uh-oh? So, we have mine." Humphrey brought up his empty wrist.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"This is why the uh-oh came in. You left your's back home."

"Is it time to scream now?" Hutch asked.

"No one is screaming. So we're stuck here…" Humphrey asked.

"Yep."

"In World War 2…"

"Yep."

"For God knows how long…"

"Yep." There was an awkward silence before Humphrey started to shake Aaron violently.

"You idiot!" Humphrey screamed.

"Shut up! You'll attract the sergeant." Aaron informed him.

"I don't care! You made us become stranded here."

"Now calm down." Aaron said calmly. "There is a way out of this…"

"How? Hijack a plane and see if Hitler has any tools for us to fix this?" Humphrey sarcastically said.

"Wow, that's amazing! It's like you read my mind!"

Humphrey's jaw dropped. He then fainted to the floor.

"Never thought of him as a fainting type." Hutch said as he started to scratch his head.

Aaron looked around. The village they were in didn't seem to have any modern tools to fix his manipulator. The one thing he did see was a female wolf walking in the village.

"Hey, you!" Aaron shouted to get her attention. It was a beige wolf with green eyes and a scarf around her neck.

The wolf saw Aaron and their eyes met. She then ran away. "Wait no! Come back!"

It was too late, she left into the forest and she couldn't be seen.

"I just took a bath!" Aaron yelled one more time. It was useless now.


	3. Things I do for Love

"Humphrey, Humphrey…" A voice said from afar. Humphrey then regained conscious and found himself against a wall of a broken castle.

"Where am I?" Humphrey slurred.

"You're awake, good. Hold this." Aaron said as he shoved a rope his Humphrey's paw. Humphrey's eyes widened as he remembered what was going on.

"No, no, no, no. We are not going to Hitler."

"I have a plan. We hijack a plane, go to Hitler and force him to help us."

"Force him with what?"

"With this…" Aaron took out a revolver and showed Humphrey.

"Where did you get that?" Humphrey asked hysterically.

"Simple… while you were knocked out….."

_Aaron looked at Humphrey as the female wolf left._

"_He's out good." Aaron said as he checked Humphrey's eyes._

"_What do we do?" Hutch asked._

_Aaron looked over and saw a plane land on the small broken-down castle. He had a plan forming._

"_Pick up Humphrey on your back."_

_Hutch complied and picked and placed him on his back. _

_They walked over to the sergeant and Aaron sneakily went up and took his gun. The sergeant went for his gun and saw it was gone._

"_Which one of you maggots think this is funny?" He asked his team._

"_Aaron, will this work?" Hutch asked as he placed Humphrey down on the castle wall._

"_Of course it will, now we just need to wake Humphrey up."_

"Good story, huh?" Aaron said as he tied Hutch himself and Humphrey up.

"Now let's try to scale this building and get on that plane." Hutch said.

They were getting ready to climb the castle wall.

"The things I do for love….." Humphrey said.

"Cheer up Humphrey, it could be worse…"

"How?"

"Intruders!" A voice yelled out.

"Like that…." Humphrey's face turned into a frown. Always with Aaron that this stuff happens.


	4. We're Screwed

"Never mind the plan, let's go!" A few people were already trying to knock the three wolves down, but they made it up the castle in time.

The plane was guarded by two humans but at the time and condition, it didn't matter what they did.

"Come on!" Aaron yelled. They pushed their way passed the humans and boarded the plane. They took off with the people shooting them. Aaron, of course was driving.

"So, any brilliant ideas?" Humphrey asked.

"Shut up…." 

"Or should we wait until we get shot?"

"I said shut it. We need to get to Hitler's place."

"And where is his place?" Hutch asked.

"Let me check my manipulate…. Shit…"

"Real smooth, Aaron."

"I thought I told you to shut it." Aaron was getting annoyed now.

"You brought us here!"

"I will turn this plane around!"

"Good, maybe those people who were shooting us might be nicer." 

"Um, Aaron…." Hutch asked.

"Not now." Aaron turned in his seat to face Humphrey.

"You go do that, see how far that'll take you."

"Maybe I will…"

"Aaron, turn now." Hutch informed him.

"Oh, are we being a smartass now?"

"You're the biggest one here Aaron!"

"Great comeback!"

"Watch out!" Hutch yelled. Aaron and Humphrey turned to see they were about to hit a wall.

"Truce?" Aaron asked.

"Truce." Humphrey replied with a shake on the paw.

Aaron did all in his power to move but the wheel was locked. They just had to crash and deal with it.

"We're screwed…"


	5. Put Hitler in the Cupboard

"Ow, ow, ow…" Aaron said as the group tried to get out of the plane. Luckily, everyone was fine, except one person.

"Where are we?" Smoke still lingered, but they managed to air it away. What they saw was not pretty.

They were in an office with red flags and symbols on it. Aaron recognized these symbols very quickly.

"I think we should leave…"

"You are not leaving…."

The gang turned and saw a man. He didn't look like any other people as he wore a combat suit with a red flag and symbol on the arm.

"Vat is you doing in my bunker?" He asked.

"Oh, Humphrey, meet…. Hitler." 

"No way…. This beanbag?" He asked.

"I vill ask you again, vho are you?" He then pointed a gun at them. "I am not playing around."

Hutch quickly came up to them and punched in the gut. He fell with a grunt and dropped his gun.

Aaron pointed his revolver at him. "Now, shut up and sit still."

"That wolf was going to kill me!"

"Shut up Hitler!"

"Aaron, take Hitler and put him in the cupboard, now." Humphrey ordered.

"Alright, putting Hitler in the cupboard." He walked him to the cupboard and opened the doors.

"But I am the leader!"

"In you go!"

"Who are you?" Aaron then closed the doors on him.

"Check the desk. He probably put stuff in there." Humphrey checked and saw a button. He pressed it and a bookshelf behind them opened.

They went inside and saw a lab full of medical supplies and advance technology.

Aaron took a few bolts and a screwdriver. He then started to work on his manipulator.

"Aaron hurry, I hear someone!" Hutch said.

"_Our leader is hurt, hurry!"_ A follower had yelled.

"Ok, done." Aaron said with a smile.

"Do you hear knocking?" Humphrey asked.

"It's probably just Hitler."

"That's not helping…" Hutch said fearfully.

Three brawny me then came through the door as Aaron finished with the device. Aaron pressed a button and a flash of light came before them.

The three men entered and saw nothing. One of them went up to the desk and saw a weird inscription of it. It said WVM.

"Let's look outside." The man said in a gruff voice.

They left with Hitler screaming his head off in the soundproof cupboard.


End file.
